Devil's Lover
by Kindred01
Summary: "Will have you heard of the story of the Devil's lover?"


He was just 10 years old, when he fell off his father fishing boat and into the icy November's water. He had got into an argument with is dad about his mother leaving them 6 month earlier and in a fit of anger his father had hit him across the face. The small child stumbled backwards and toppled over the side of the boat and into the water. The older man had started walking away but when he heard a splash instead of a child sobbing he spun around and rushes to the edge of the boat. He looked into the rippling water at where his son had fallen in "WILL!" He yelled, as he tried to see his son in the murky water.

His face stun from the slap and the icy waters felt like it was burning his body, Will found himself unable to swim and his world soon become dark as he kept sinking down into the ocean depths. He could hear his name being called and he open his eyes he found himself on a sunny grassy field, he looked around the area and saw a man standing on cliff he was tall and had a rich chocolate curls and he was wearing a long pale blue toga type dress. The man was young but his eyes were haunted, he could see blood dripping from his fingers tips. Will self like he was rooted to the spot as he watched another man rushes up to other younger man and then called out for him. He turned too looked over his shoulder to the ash blonde pleading with curly haired man. The ash blond held his arms out and begged him to come back into his arms that he will do anything to fix what he had done. But the curly haired man just looked blankly at him "You can never fix me." He whispered as he stretched out his arms and then let himself fall.

Everything become dark once again as he felt something pushing against his chest until he open his eyes as he choked out water. He was cold to his core and shivering as he looked up at his father "That's my boy." His father's voice as he patted his back "That's it Will get it all up, it will be alright I promises." He rubbed his son's back as he shook on the boat deck. He warped his son up in a blanket and took him inside down to the bunks. He placed his son on the bed and kissed the top of his head as his own hands shake. He turned to go up the stairs to start the boat up and head in land to take his boy to the nearest hospital.

The boat rumbled into life as it headed for the inland as William curled up in small on the bunk he whimpered and shivering in his blanket. He felt a very warm hand lay on his forehead that made Will open is bright blue eyes to the image of the older man from his dreams. The man with the red eyes smiled down at him ' _My beautiful boy you have come back to me_.' Came the soft words in a comforting accent lulling him closer to the hand. William whimpered as he felt the pain behind his right ear burn as three small 6's appeared as the man disappeared and his voice lingered in his mind ' _I will come for you._ '

This was just the start of poor Will's problems.

 **18 years later…**

"How did you receive those marks on the back of your ear?" Hannibal asked, Will looked up and placed his hand on the back of his ear where he felt the raised bumps. He looked up at Hannibal with wide eyes and wounded how he saw it.

"H…How…" Will started to say

"Last week when you passed out on my sofa." Hannibal said, he sat there with a smile on his face as he remembered holding the curly haired man's head in his lap as Will laid there in a fevered fit. He had ran his fingers though the younger male's hair when he felt the strange ridges, he pushed away Will's curls and looked down at the marks. He had to hide his excitement he found them. Will blushed at him and then looked away at his wine.

"I've had them since I was a child." Will said as he sipped his wine, he wondered when Hannibal saw them "I think my father might have done them in one of this drunken rage." He told them as he looked down at the red drink. Hannibal watched him for a long moment before standing up and topping of his glass and then Will's glass.

"Will." He purred as he sat back to look at him, the bright blue eyes of the profiler is what caught Hannibal's interest from the first moment they met "Have you ever heard the story of the Devil's lover?" Hannibal asked, they were sat in the doctor's place of work, Will was sat his normal chair a glass of red wine in his hand as he looked up at dusty blonde man before him and watched his eyes shin with something that Will couldn't describe.

There was a red glint that seem to pass over them, he thought he must have imagine it "I must have missed that in the Grimm books." Will said with a faint smile, as he took a sip of the sweet red wine before he placed the glass down and onto the small table besides the chair and looked back at Hannibal. Who gave a deep chuckle and swirled his wine around his class as if he was remembering the story. The red eyed man smiled at him and then looked down at his drink before leaning back in his chair cross the left leg over the right as he and looked at the younger man.

He questioned himself whether he should tell Will the whole truth at once or see where this little story takes him. "It a Lithuanian story, I'm not surprise you haven't heard of it, my mother use to tell me the story when we were children." He smiled softly, "It's a very old story and very sad story." He told him "It's not something you will find in any book or Bible." He said…none that I found…he thought

"What's it about it?" Will asked, as he picked his glass up again and sipped his drink, Hannibal could see he caught Will's curiosity and smiled already feeling his skin crawl.

"When God casted his son from Heaven Lucifer fell hard, his wings turned black and then started burn and turn to ash as he fell though the Earth's crust. Where he had to learn to fight off those God deemed dark and cursed and had turned away from his light. Lucifer cursed God's light and formed a burning hatred to his father's most beloved of his children, the human race. But after a time it was said that God felt guilty for banishing his son to hell, and decide to test his son to see if love could ever grow in his blacken heart.

He created a mortal man just for his son and he told Morning Star about this beauty. He said that he would be able to tell who they were by three 6's in a small cluster somewhere on their body. God whispered to Lucifer that he had to prove that he still can love another. He had to get this perfect being fall in love with him and then he will find he could be happy and this being will become immortal an fallen angel just like Morning star..

However the hot head Lucifer didn't listen his father and when he found this perfect creature and then attacked by killed the being's family to whom he was born to and then took him to hell and raped him." He saw Will flinched at the word but kept looking at the doctor

"Your mother use to tell you this story when you were a child?" He asked with a tilt of his head, Hannibal smiled at him showing more teeth than normal

"No more gruesome than the Grimm brother's fairy tales." Hannibal added, Will nodded to him as if to say 'well played.'

"So what happen?"

"Well this creature become broke hearted and despondent from this unkind act, it was said that their mind broke and nightmares filled their dreams. The Devil believe that he could get them to love him but in the end the being killed himself. Lucifer fell to his knees before his father holding the broken body of perfect being, he begged God to bring them back to him so he could beg forgiveness for his sins. God gave him one last chance and with the wave of his hand the being's body was gone from Morning Star's arms."

Hannibal stopped and drink the dregs of his drinks and then put's it down on the table by his chair. He stands up and walks the short distant to Will. He was still sitting down looking into his wine glass as he listen to Hannibal's story…it seems like my dream…he thought as he felt the man gently let the tips of the fingers just brushed Will's cheeks. "Lucifer has to search for the only person who will complete him, he has been searching for hundreds of years even thousands to find his mate." Hannibal tells him softly as his accent become thick and heavy lulling Will.

The bright blue orbs become hidden as Will felt himself nuzzle the hand that was now cupping his face. He breathed in Hannibal's scent and shivered as he open his eyes and looked up at the man burgundy eyes, Hannibal smiled softly at him as he moved his hand to grasped Will's chin and turned his head to the side and looked behind his ear. There in a small cluster was three 6's "What will happen if Lucifer finds them?" Will whispers,

"He will have to show this perfect being that he can love them." He purred, as Will stood up onto his feet and looked at Hannibal in the eyes. "He will then take them to his bed where he will mate with them and fill him with his seed until he is pregnant with his child." Will looked at him, he should say something to the lines 'Men can't get pregnant' however his mind was telling him that was perfectly normal, his mouth felt dry as large hot hands started to roam over his body.

Will pulled away needing to think clearly, liked always Hannibal clouded his thoughts so he moved out of Hannibal's touch and moved across the room to the ladder next to the book shelf and turned to look at him "H…How do you know my dreams?" Will asked, Hannibal tilted his head as he walked towards the blue eyed man, Will has never spoken about these dreams and he wants to know more.

"Your dream Will?" Hannibal asked, as the younger male lean against the ladder while the ash blonde reached out and pulled the curly haired man's glasses off.

"W…When I was a kid I fell into ocean when I was fishing with my dad, I died but since then I've had these dreams. Of a man throwing himself of a cliff." Hannibal froze as he looked into Will's eyes before he cupped his face once again." Am I the man who kills himself?" Will asked

"Yes." Hannibal whispered, Will felt his skin tingle and his mind becoming foggy once again as he looked back into the man's face as he swears the doctor's eyes got a redder "I have search the whole world for you." He leaned in to Will pressing him against the ladder and kissed along his neck "You are my mate." He breathed in the shell of the younger man's ear, as Will turned his head letting Hannibal have more access to his throat "The mate I broke. The mate I tainted, the mate I have to beg forgiveness for." Will didn't fight him nor did he try to back away he just let the devil kiss him feeling himself surrender to him.

Will gasped as Hannibal's lips moved from his lips to his throat and mouth at the skin letting his teeth scrape the skin. He could fee Will shudder and tighten his hold his shirt. Pulling back the red eye man looked down at him with a smiled his eyes showing the real him "Lucifer." Will whispered as he reached up touched the horns that now grew from the man's forehead.

"My actions have cursed your blood line my love, the madness in your mind and heart was made by my own hand. You have every reason to leave here and I would let you." He stopped and stroked Will's face seeing the confusion in the blue orbs "I am giving you a choice my angel." Hannibal whispered as he pulled back

"A choice?" Will asked, his mind still foggy and unclear as he watch the devil move away from him. Will walked up to him and frowned "I've never had a choice the moment I met you, I think I will always choose you." He smiled as he let the Devil taking him in his arms once again. "I…I give myself freely to you."

Hannibal took him to his bed Will's clothes were torn from his body was he laid out on the bed and then spread open. Hannibal wanted to do this right after the last time so he took his time as he slipped a finger into Will's willing body and set to work to opening him up. The curly haired man writhed on the bed as he felt the finger wiggle inside of him soon to be joined by another finger. There was a burn to being stretched but he found it was driving him mad. "Hannibal please just fuck me!" Will groaned as he fisted the bed sheets, the ash blonde chuckled as he licked along Will's skin leaving little bites on his skin enjoying the younger man's shivers and moans as his body shook with need.

"I am much bigger than I look Will, I wish to make love to you in my own form, and I will not hurt like I did before." He whispered as he pushed his fingers deeper making will gasp and arch his back as Hannibal pressed his fingers into those bundle of nerves.

The devil stretched him open pushing in as many fingers as he could into soon to be mate. By the time Hannibal was done Will had already cum two and was now a babbling mess, his skin was covered in sweat his hair was wild and all over the place as Hannibal pulled his fingers free. "P…Please." Will begged, the ash blonde smiled at the begging man before him Hannibal's form wasn't much different from his human form, as he shifted his body grew in mass long black leathery wings uncurled themselves from splits in his back. His horns were larger and he had fangs Will shuddered at the fallen angel as his body seem to cover him, Hannibal's features were different something Will had a hard time figuring out what was different about his face as his mind went elsewhere when Hannibal slide his hands down Will's thighs and then spread them wide as he open Will up to him.

"Just perfect." Hannibal purred.

Will pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as Hannibal large cock was pressed at his entrance and then pushed in. "Ahhhh!" Will cried out unable to hold back the moan as he felt something large push into him. Hannibal paused for a moment and looked at his mate's face to see if he was in pain or discomfort but he was shocked when he saw the pure bliss look on Will's face "Please more don't stop, I want it all of you." He moaned, growling Lucifer snapped his hips pushing the rest of him deeper into Will, who arched his back cried out at the feeling of being so stretched.

"Tell me who you belong to?" Hannibal growled as he started to rock his hips into him, watching his cock disappeared into the smaller being take him.

"I…I be…long to you." Will gasped, as he threw his head ache as large hands with black claws grip his hips "I belong to the devil!" Will cried out as Hannibal snapped his hips harder into Will letting his eyes watched the way the perfect being beg for more beg for Hannibal's cum.

Hannibal planned on taking Will though out the night filling him over and over again with his seed until will his in every way.…there will be no part of him that can be save…he thought as he rocked into his faster his claws buried themselves into Will's hips making him cry out and arch his back as he came cross his stomach, chest. Hannibal let out an inhuman growl as he pulled the curly haired man up onto his lap making the younger man choke out a moan as he felt the cock slide deeper into him. "Mine." He snarled as he sunk his fangs into Will's shoulder making him for god to see.

Another snap of his hips and with a deep growl he flooded Will's body with his cum, his teeth still latched onto the beautiful body on his lap. Will whimpered and let out a shudder as he felt the wave hot cum filling his body. His mind was blank he could no longer think nor did he car if his brain did want to think, but he could hear a voice ' _You know belong to me, my fallen angel.'_ Fangs pulled away from his shoulder and was replaced with a tongue lapping at the blood that escaped form the small wounds. Hannibal wouldn't pull free from him until the sun stated to raise he smiled down at the blissed outlook on Will's face as he stroked his face and watched as the blue eyes open up to him and that is when he saw the red ring around the blue orbs.


End file.
